


Aphrodisiac

by pronker



Series: spring fever [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronker/pseuds/pronker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There may be snow on the rooftop, but there's spring in the cellar.  Ben Kenobi is fifty-five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

Title: Aphrodisiac

Author: pronker

Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas and make no profit from this fanfiction set in his Star Wars.

Era: Ben Kenobi is fifty-five.

Summary: There may be snow on the rooftop, but there's spring in the cellar.

A/N: This is a 'missing moment' scene from "Male Gaze."

Warning: An all-convo story.

IOIOIOIOIO

"I don't know why we laugh so much in bed, Ben. I never used to with my husband."

"Babsie, I'm not offending you, surely? It's simply that I have not laughed at all in a long time. A  _long_  time."

"Never. I just feel happy when we're together like this and laughing comes next. It's puzzling."

"Turn over and let me do that thing again. You'll feel better, I swear it."

"No, I want to talk. That can come later."

"I certainly hope so."

"See, that's what I mean! Jokes, puns, it's ... I don't know. I used to be more solemn. Is this what years and hardships do?"

"It makes us more resilient and less fearful, I've found."

"You feel the same as I, then. I knew we were agemates when you hummed "I Can Envision Clearly Now" along with me, that first time."

"Does that mean you want me to turn the lights on?"

"Oh, _please_."

"Very well, I'll - "

"No, 'please' was sarcasm! Don't do it!"

"Dark is good, too. Some of the best events in life happen in the dark."

"Oh, like what. I can't think of any."

"Stargazing."

"All right."

"Moonsgazing."

"Again, true."

"The way the moons shine through the clerestories on your moon, it's inspiring."

"Stop it! That tickles!"

"I want you to laugh. I like your laugh along with mine. Unngh!"

"Stop!"

" _You_  stop!"

"No!"

"You can't win, Babsie, but there are alternatives to fighting."

"I like to fight! There, got you!"

"Watch out, we're - "

"Umph."

"I don't like it when you're on top."

"I don't, either. Let's get off the floor."

"I think I've broken something."

"No! I'm sorry, Ben!"

"Fooled you!"

"Now, that calls for a spanking."

"I don't go that route."

"Ah, I didn't know."

"We don't know much about each other."

"I don't need to know much about you. I trust you without knowing you well. That's puzzling, too."

"We'll learn enough. Already, I know you'd married."

"A few husbands, a few offspring. They're all gone now."

"I'm here, for a while."

"And then you'll be gone."

"Isn't that the case for everyone in a lifetime?"

"Make me laugh while you're here."

"How about this?"

"I don't go that route."

"This, then."

"Better."

IOIOIOIOIO

The End.


End file.
